10 years later
by Alyssa1120
Summary: Lorelai and Rory have been on their own for 10 years since Chris left after Rory was born, what happens when he returns asking to be apart of their lives? This is NOT a lorelai and Chris romance story.Luke and Lorelai will be together eventually.
1. Chapter 1

It's a sunny, fall day in the small town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut. A young girl, Rory and her mom, Lorelai, hold hands, swing them back and forth, and walk away from the school, down a sidewalk. A car pulls up next to the sidewalk, a man rolls down the window and whistles at Lorelai, she stops and looks at the man, extremely shocked to see who it is.

She glares at him. "What are you doing here Chris?"

He gets out of the car and walks around it toward her. "I was in town... just wanted to see you."

Lorelai looks at Rory. "Honey, go over by that fence for a minute please."

Rory looks confused, yet intrigued at the same time and doesn't want to leave, but does anyway.

" Alright."

Rory walks over to the fence, where she sees a friend and begins talking to her, but is still in ear shot of Lorelai while she talks the man.

Lorelai looks from her daughter to Chris

"How did you find out where I live?"

"I looked you up," He looks passed her shoulder at Rory. "Is that her?"

"Yes. That's your daughter that you abandoned. Just answer the damn question Christopher, what are you doing here?"

Lorelai backs away from him a little as he moves closer toward her as he avoids the question.

"Why'd you move to a place like this?"

"There's nothing wrong with where we live."

Chris snickers. "You're kidding right?"

Lorelai backs away from him, walks over to Rory and takes her hand. Lauren doesn't say another word to Chris as she continues to walk down the street, Chris follows them on foot.

"Hey mom, who was that?"

"That was....an old friend." She lies.

Chris finally catches up to them, and spins Lorelai around.

"What do you want Chris!?"

"I want to be apart of your life again. I made a stupid mistake when I was sixteen, not being there for you. I was an idiot."

She scoffs. "You got that right."

He tries to plead with her. "I've changed now Lor, I'm different."

"I can't talk about this right now." She calls Rory over, and she comes running, her feet crunching on the leaves

"Does she even know?"

Rory chimes in. "Do I even know what?"

Just as Chris is about to tell Rory that he's her father, Lorelai stops him.

"He's no one, just an old friend," She look back at Chris ."I don't have time for this right now."

He backs off a little ."Alright..but please, just give me a chance to talk and explain."

She looks at her daughter, then at Chris. She figures she at least owes him a chance to explain himself.

"Okay, fine. here's my cell number." She gives him her number on a piece of paper.

"Thanks.."He says, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah...bye."

Chris walks back to his car, while Lorelai and Rory walk in the other direction toward their house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah kiddo."

"Who was that guy, really?"

"I'll tell you later."

Rory looks at the ground as they continue walking, then looks up slowly at her mom.

"He's my father isn't he..."

Lorelai stops and looks down at her daughter in shock.

"How did you-"

"I'm ten, not five. I can figure things out."

"You are way smarter than any ten year old, kid."

"Yeah, well, you raised me, its a shock to us all."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry. You are very smart mom."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They walk a little bit more until they get to the bookstore, they walk in and look around.

Rory looks at a few books, after reading a little of one she finds interesting, she stops for a moment and looks at Lorelai. "Why is he here?"

Lorelai looks up from her magazine. "Huh?"

"That guy, my father, why is he here?"

"He says he wants to be apart of our lives."

Rory slams the book shut and walks closer to her mom. "You aren't gonna let him right?

"I don't know."

"You can't mom. He hasn't been around for ten years. You can't let him come back now."

"Rory, sweetie, I don't want you to worry about this okay."

"Okay, but I don't want to meet him again."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's never wanted to get to meet me before, why now?"

Lorelai puts her arm around her daughter, they walk out of the bookstore with no books purchased for the first time.

"I don't know honey...I don't know."

The scene ends with the girls walking further down the sidewalk until they turn the corner and can no longer be seen from a distance.

A two story house, with trees surrounding it. Its a tan, yellow color with brown shutters. The front lawn is decorated nicely, with flowers and other plants lining the front walkway leading to a long front porch and a swinging chair.

Lorelai sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Rory walks out of her room and enters the living room.

"Mom?"

Lorelai mutes the T.V. and looks over at her daughter, who begins to walk towards her.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?"

Rory sits on the couch next to her mom. She nervously moves her feet back and forth.

"I couldn't sleep...has that guy called you yet?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"I was thinking...maybe...I could..uh, talk to him."

Lorelai turns the T.V. off so that her full attention is on her daughter.

"Now you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah...sort of...are you mad?"

Lorelai moves closer to Rory and gives her a hug, then moves her daughter's hair from her eyes, making her look up at her.

"Hey, of course I'm not mad at you...if you really want to talk to him..I guess that would be okay."

Rory can tell by the tone in her mother's voice that she isn't completely okay with her getting to know her dad.

"Are you sure?"

She gives her a fake smile "I'm sure..I mean, he's your father after all, you should get the chance to talk to him."

Rory jumps on her mom, giving her a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, now it's really time for you to get to bed."

"Can I stay up to see if he calls?"

"No sweetie, I don't think that-" Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, they look at each other in confusion.

" I'll go see who it is,can you try to fall asleep please?"

"Sure.." She hops off the couch and walks up to the part of the stairs behind the wall, peeking curiously to see who's at the door.

Lorelai moves off the couch and makes her way over to the front door. She opens it to see Chris standing on the opposite side.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were supposed to call first, not just show up on my doorstep at nine thirty at night."

"I know, I know. Just hear me out."

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "This oughta be good."

"I want to help you guys."

"We don't need your help."

"I can give you things that you don't have."

"I have everything I need. I have a good job, a great kid, and I live in a town where a total stranger will go out of their way to help you with whatever you need, no matter how big or small. I have everything I've ever wanted, I have everything that I never had growing up. If I wanted your money or help, I would have stayed in Greenwich."

She slams the door in his face, closes her eyes, and slides slowly down the door. She places her head in her hands for a moment, then lifts her head back up and leans it against the door. She turns slightly, just in time to see the sad expression on her daughters face as she ducks back behind the wall.

Lorelai sighs, and remembers what she had just promised her daughter not even five minutes ago. She stands up, opening the door, and hoping that Chris is still there.

Chris is almost to his car when he hears a voice.

"Chris!" She calls out to him. He turns and looks, waiting for a signal that its okay to walk back over. She points her head toward the house, telling him to come in. He walks back to the doorway, and steps inside. As he is doing this, Rory walks slowly down the stairs with a cute little smile on her face.

The room is silent as the three of them look at each other, each one afraid to make the first move.


End file.
